loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon -Cross(introduced as "Morgana LeFay" in War Games) is the adopted daughter of Uther Pendragon, and adoptive sister of Arthur Pendragon. She handles the PR department of Pendragon Consulting. Personality Pure awesomeness. Described by various members of Excalibur as the scariest person ever. She has a soft and caring side, even though she seldom shows it and hides it behind a strong temper. Shopping is her go-to solution to dissolve tension. Very fashion-savvy. History She used to date many idiots to spite Uther and only settled down when she finally gave into Leon's wooing. They've been happily together ever since. She's had nightmares since she was a child and has sought help from many places, but nothing could be done, really. According to Morgause, they have "been watching her for a long time" (Desperate Measures). Morgana concludes that one of the more occult herbalist shops must have worked for the NWO. Relationships Morgana is engaged married to Leon Cross after dating for three around 4 years. Prior to dating Leon, Morgana dated a lot of the wrong type of guys to get a rise out of Uther. She is the adopted sister of Arthur Pendragon; the two are very close. She was supportive of his homosexuality, defending him when Uther had a mild meltdown. She also enjoys playing games with Arthur, but seems to genuinely be looking out for his happiness as she very blatantly encouraged Arthur to act on his attraction to Merlin. Her adoptive father is Uther Pendragon. For the longest time, Morgana believed to be Uther's natural daughter but during a fit of teenage rebellion she demanded a paternity test to be taken with the surprising result of Uther not being her "real" father. Uther quietly adopted her later. When she was younger, she took on her mother's maiden name of "LeFay" to spite Uther. For that reason, she works at Pendragon Consulting as "Ms. LeFay". But she never changed her legal name to LeFay, but remained a "Pendragon" due to her love for Arthur. In Collaborations, she confesses to Leon that she cannot fathom Uther out completely and is torn between wanting his approval on the one hand and fearing his ruthless side and his lack of warmth for her and Arthur on the other hand. Very close to Gwen DuLac. She has a friendly relationship with Merlin Emrys, and seems to be one of the first people to have noticed the attraction between Arthur and Merlin. She makes attempts to have the two hook up or at least acknowledge their attraction to one another but somewhat fails. She later becomes suspicous of Merlin, going as far as to accuse him of possibly being a traitor, but almost immediately regrets accusing him and reconciles with him. Abilities Prophetic dreams. According to Merlin in Means to an End, she is a Seer. (I think she accidentally turned herself invisible, too, in Desperate Measures, when she leaves the car to listen in to Morgause's conversation and no one notices her leaving the car. But since a. Morgana doesn't believe in magic at that point and b. she is unaware that she's using it, it's not stated explicitly. I JUST THINK THAT. ahem. -christina) Category:Characters